


[Podfic] In Full Bloom

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: (is the setting), (is the vibe), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ecologist Shion, Fantasy, Forest god Nezumi, Forests, Japan, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunions, Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Shion is an ecologist trying to restore the polluted Nezumiuchi forest to its former glory. It's been 10 years since he saw the forest god who lives there, but that doesn't stop him from paying a visit to the sacred forest heart every once in a while.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vox (Akumeoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Full Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816759) by [Vox (Akumeoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox). 



  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [In Full Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816759)

 **Author:** [Vox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Vox)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 18:32

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xa5o63vl6593u44/%5BPodfic%5D%20In%20Full%20Bloom.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/q5gj87rfosrpwqk/%5BPodfic%5D_In_Full_Bloom.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> I had such a wonderful time recording this for Vox for Fandom Trumps Hate! I hope I was able to bring the beauty of this fic to life <3


End file.
